


Un favor de amigos

by Lila_Negra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dom Haruno Sakura, F/M, Friendship, Lemon, Male-Female Friendship, Naked Male Clothed Female, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, One-Sided Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Smut, University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Cuando su amigo Sasuke le escribió pidiéndole ayuda con un problema, Sakura definitivamente no se esperaba esto.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, SakuSasu, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Un favor de amigos

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** one–shot AU, lemon SakuSasu. No es romántico. Español neutro. **[No leer si prefieren sorprenderse al final]** Sasuke bottom/uke, se sugiere Sasuke -> Naruto. Puede leerse como sad pero no es sad, mis chicos son fuertes. Otra vez me meto con el tema de la virginidad pero este Sasuke es un tarado, ustedes no le hagan caso, acá la voz de la conciencia la lleva siempre Sakura (? Si les gusta, ¡déjenme review, porfa!
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** a Anita, Leandro, Gonzalo y Albión por las primeras lecturas.

Cuando su amigo Sasuke le escribió pidiéndole ayuda con un problema, Sakura definitivamente no se esperaba esto. Con el ajetreo de sus nuevas vidas como universitarios, sumado a que Sakura tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo y Sasuke entrenaba en un club de natación casi día por medio, ya no hablaban tanto como antes, por lo que el hecho de que el muchacho pusiera sobre la mesa un tema tan íntimo era difícil de procesar.

–Pero… no entiendo, la verdad. En la escuela eras el chico más popular, hasta a mí me gustabas. ¿Cómo es que nunca…?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No se dio, no importa por qué, ¿ok? No me hagas sentir peor de lo que me siento.

–Bueno, bueno, no dije que estuviera mal. Si no te dieron ganas o no te gustaba nadie… no tenías por qué hacerlo. Tampoco ahora deberías hacerlo así, por obligación. No importa que estés por cumplir 21.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que él insistió.

–¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

–No estás generando mucho clima que digamos… –suspiró ella, con sentimientos encontrados.

La verdad era que Sasuke le atraía mucho y sin dudas él debía de haberlo sabido para suponer que ella aceptaría su propuesta de buenas a primeras. Pero siempre le había parecido claro que él la veía como una amiga y esa conciencia le hacía sentir que dar un paso ahora sería como aprovecharse de un momento de vulnerabilidad. Sin embargo… ¿quién estaba presionando a Sasuke? Él solito se había metido en ese lío. Aunque ella estaba segura de que no había nada de malo en ser virgen a la edad que fuera, si para él era importante, ¿quién era ella para invalidar la angustia que lo atormentaba?

–Mira –exclamó, por fin–, te ayudaré, pero tú también tendrás que ponerle mucha voluntad. No me imaginaba que me fueras a decir algo como esto así que no estoy lista, ni me depilé, ni nada… si tú eres tolerante con eso y no me pides mucho, podemos probar. Solo dame 15 minutos así al menos me baño.

Él disimuló con esfuerzo una expresión de espanto; como fuera, pronto retornó a su habitual ceño fruncido.

–Lo que sea, no me importa cómo te veas.

–Uy qué amable.

Mientras se limpiaba tan minuciosamente como podía, Sakura trató de prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría. Si bien la sola idea de poder besar a quien fue el amor de toda su adolescencia le hacía temblar las piernas, el hecho de que él, incluso tras semejante propuesta, se siguiera mostrando tan desinteresado por ella le dejaba un sabor amargo en la base del paladar.

Al salir del baño apenas tapada por la toalla, comprobó que el chico seguía exactamente en la misma posición en que lo había dejado y ni siquiera se volteó directamente a verla. Con frustración, Sakura se metió en su pieza y se vistió lo mejor que pudo: ropa interior de encaje, minifalda, un top escotado que su amiga Ino le había elogiado y hasta se puso tacos.

–¿Te falta mucho? –La apuró Sasuke.

Eso la hizo desistir de maquillarse. Se acercó despacio esperando algún tipo de reacción.

–Dijiste que no ibas a arreglarte.

–Bueno… con vestirme bien no haré daño a nadie. –Dado que él no acotaba nada, se sintió obligada a preguntar:– ¿Cómo me veo?

–Ya sabes que eres bonita, ¿necesito decírtelo?

–No seas así… siempre… siempre me lo dices como un amigo.

–Soy tu amigo.

–¡Sí, pero estamos por tener sexo, Sasuke, por dios, haz un mínimo esfuerzo por seducirme!

Él se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

–Es que… no soy… no soy bueno para estas cosas.

–¿Es tu manera de pedirme que haga absolutamente todo yo?

Desviando la vista en todas direcciones, Sasuke expulsó el aire con fuerza.

–Esto fue una mala idea. Mejor me vuelvo a casa.

Se estaba poniendo de pie cuando ella lo detuvo agarrando su brazo.

–No, está bien… intentémoslo, irás aprendiendo sobre la marcha, ¿sí? Ven, sentémonos en el sillón.

Se colocaron uno junto al otro y se miraron con incomodidad. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que era él. Podría perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros, que parecían llevar siempre un dejo de tristeza en el fondo; o en la extensión de su piel perfecta y tersa como el mármol de una antigua estatua griega. Sus cabellos tan negros acentuaban el contraste y resaltaban la delicadeza de sus facciones, generándole el súbito deseo de entremezclar los dedos en ellos, enredarlos, quizás tirar un poco para obligarlo a abrir esa pequeña boca, echando para atrás la cabeza y exponiendo su bello cuello.

Incentivada por esta fantasía, decidió dar el primer paso. Se inclinó despacio y, sosteniéndolo desde el mentón, lo besó suavemente. Separó los labios y chupó lentamente en uno y otro rincón de su boca. Sasuke introdujo su lengua en ella con cierta torpeza. Al principio lo permitió pero luego trató de orientarlo para que fuera más gentil, cerrándole el paso cuando su brusquedad la desconcentraba. Le tomó las manos y se las llevó hasta la cintura, mientras con las propias le desabotonaba la camisa y acariciaba su pecho.

¡Ah! ¡Era una sensación demasiado agradable! Su torso lampiño y liso estaba hecho para la veneración. Todo en él era perfecto, ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo negarle nada que pidiera? Era imposible. Soltó su dulce boca para recorrer a besos su cuello y sus hombros, mordisquear sus orejas, sentir todo lo que pudiera de él. Se apretujó contra su cuerpo y gimió bajito cuando él al fin se animó a mover un poco las palmas sobre su espalda.

Pero tomar conciencia de su propia agitación le hizo asimismo notar otra cosa. La respiración de Sasuke no se había alterado un ápice. Sus movimientos eran mecánicos y en más de una ocasión descubrió sus ojos revoloteando por la habitación como si… como si se estuviera aburriendo. Agobiada, Sakura bajó la mano directamente a su entrepierna. Él torció la boca en un pequeño gesto que podía interpretarse como miedo. Al comprobar lo que sospechaba, ella suspiró.

–Ah… esto no está funcionando, yo creo… –reunió fuerzas para decir aquello–; yo creo que no te gusto, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no pruebas con otra chica cualquiera? No sé, en un bar, un boliche… eres lindo, no te costará convencer a alguna.

–Ya… ya lo intenté –murmuró él, sonrojado.

–Oh… ¿y qué pasó?

Cerrando los puños, Sasuke desvió la mirada.

–Diría que esta vez está saliendo mucho mejor.

Ella hizo una mueca de preocupación.

–Ah… ya veo. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–La estás haciendo.

–Sí, pero… en fin. ¿En qué piensas cuando te masturbas?

–Eso es privado.

–Esto también es privado, tarado. Si tus fantasías no son muy complicadas, tal vez podríamos intentar con alguna. Por ejemplo… ¿qué ropa suelen tener las chicas que te imaginas? –Puesto que él no decía nada, Sakura lo tomó de la muñeca–. Vamos, acompáñame a mi habitación y revisa mi ropero. A ver qué te gustaría que me pusiera.

Así lo hicieron y, después de revolver un poco, Sasuke eligió un buzo grande de color naranja y un jogging negro. Sakura levantó una ceja.

–Es la elección menos sexy que podrías haber hecho, Sasuke. Es ropa que olvidó aquí mi primo, ni sé cómo la encontraste…

–Si te incomoda, seguimos intentando así.

–Ah… no, está bien. Voltéate y me cambio.

Él aguardó de espaldas con los brazos cruzados, inspeccionando la habitación con la mirada. Estaba vestido como siempre, con un pantalón tipo sastre gris oscuro y la camisa blanca a medio quitar. ¿Por qué todo el esfuerzo tenía que ponerlo ella? Ah, vaya…

–Ya está, ¿qué tal me veo?

–Recién vi algo que te quedaría bien también, espera.

Y metió la cabeza en el ropero otra vez. Estirando un brazo, agarró unas antiparras de un estante y se las puso sin mucha ceremonia en la frente, como una especie de vincha.

–¿¡Qué clase de disfraz es este!? ¿Tienes un fetiche con tu profesora de natación o qué?

–Algo así… –admitió él, sonrojado.

Aunque Sakura se sintiera ridícula, era bastante evidente que ahora Sasuke se mostraba más interesado en ella. Esta vez, fue él quien tomó la iniciativa y la besó, tomándola de la cara y empujándola contra una pared. La palpaba por encima de la abultada ropa y, apretando los párpados, empezó a morderle la mandíbula. Ahora sí se reconocía el principio de su agitación y Sakura, confundida, no pudo evitar preguntar.

–¿Estás… estás pensando en alguien?

–…sí.

Como descuidados alfileres lanzados a su corazón, aquello dolió. Pero, aunque el moretón del rechazo se marcaba firme en su interior, la excitación creciente que se apoderaba de su cuerpo le impedía cambiar la dirección de las cosas. Terminó de deshacerse de su camisa y exploró su espalda, dibujando con las yemas la línea de su columna, sintiendo su cintura, sus caderas… cuando él la presionó más contra el muro, se atrevió a seguir bajando las manos hasta su firme y pequeño culo. Para su sorpresa, fue entonces cuando a Sasuke se le escapó un primer sollozo, que de inmediato reprimió.

Motivada por esta reacción, Sakura metió las dos manos en su pantalón y le apretó las nalgas, acercando sus pelvis. Al fin, percibía el indisimulable bulto que antes había buscado infructuosamente. Acarició la zona y, dado que no encontraba resistencia, paseó blandamente el índice por su raja. Sasuke incorporó de súbito la cabeza, antes hundida en su cuello, y respiró fuerte mirando hacia arriba, como si recurriera a toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse.

–Ah… te gusta eso, ¿verdad?

Él asintió sin palabras, todavía retorciéndose y con una expresión difícil de entender en el rostro. Sakura, fascinada por esta nueva imagen de su amigo, decidió repetir la acción, mientras doblaba las rodillas, besando sus clavículas, su torso, chupando suave sus pezones… allí tuvo que demorarse, porque evidentemente eso también era significativo para él. Era difícil recordar su rechazo, e incluso recordarse a sí misma, en aquellas condiciones. Lo único que deseaba era extraer placer de aquel cuerpo que al fin hablaba su mismo idioma. Succionó y mordió con dulzura primero una tetilla y luego otra, concentrada en los sonidos cada vez más eróticos que él no podía evitar producir.

Mientras ella se entregaba a todas estas labores, él había extendido los brazos y se sostenía en la pared tras ella, cual si su principal objetivo entonces fuera nada más que sostenerse y soportar. A ella le hacía un poco de gracia esa actitud egoísta, que casi no se preocupaba por lo que ella sentía. Eso que para muchos era una prueba de su insensibilidad, a ella le causaba una suerte de compasión. Entendía que era su debilidad, que él tenía sincera dificultad para empatizar y que nada hubiera querido más en el mundo que poder relacionarse con normalidad. Tal vez porque su hermano le llevaba tanta diferencia de edad que lo habían criado como a un hijo único, tal vez por el tiempo que pasaba solo mientras sus padres trabajaban o simplemente porque así era su personalidad, para Sasuke siempre había sido un desafío hacer amistades. Quienes se le acercaban por su natural atractivo e inteligencia, a menudo se alejaban al descubrirlo egocéntrico y hosco. No era que él no se preocupara por los demás o no pensara en ellos (nunca olvidaría cuando intentaron robarle a una compañera en plena calle y él no dudó en enfrentarse a los ladrones). Era que no sabía demostrarlo del modo adecuado y la mayoría de las muestras de afecto lo paralizaban, como si no entendiera de qué se trataban.

Aquella característica que debería resultarle problemática, era la que lo había atado a él a lo largo de los años: ella era su vínculo con otras personas, casi su traductora, y saberse con esa capacidad la hacía sentirse especial. Sin dudas, él valoraba eso de ella y por eso estaba aquí, hoy, dejándose amar con una excusa absurda. Aunque estuviera preparándolo para ser feliz con otra persona, no podía dejar de experimentar un poco de orgullo por ser la única apta para hacerlo.

Era posible que también él estuviera reflexionando sobre esto porque, cuando los besos llegaron a la altura de su pelvis, bajó una mano hasta las antiparras, en un gesto que despacio se fue convirtiendo en una caricia en su cabello, su rostro y sus hombros, todavía ocultos bajo el buzo anaranjado. La ternura del movimiento, sin embargo, derivó en una pequeña presión, cada vez más violenta, en cuanto ella bajó el cierre de su pantalón y apoyó los labios en su erección a través del bóxer. Pronto reconoció que la presión aumentaba si, al mismo tiempo, bordeaba su trasero con el índice. Interpretando rápido aquellos signos, simultáneamente se metió el glande en la boca y hundió el dedo entre sus glúteos. Consiguió lo que quería: esta vez Sasuke no pudo reprimirse y largó un grito desgarrado que podría haber excitado a todo el vecindario.

Quizás avergonzado por eso o simplemente debilitado por la sobreestimulación, Sasuke acabó por arrodillarse en el suelo, de modo de interrumpir todas sus actividades. Besó los lentes de las antiparras y luego la besó en la boca, de un modo muy distinto a como lo había hecho al inicio de la tarde. Sakura tuvo entonces una súbita idea.

–Oye, ¿no te gustaría… así… un beso negro?

De solo escucharlo, le aumentó la velocidad de la respiración. Aunque no quiso contestar, eso alcanzó para ella.

–Ven… subamos a la cama. Ponte así, mira…

Con amabilidad, lo guio para que se acostara boca abajo y doblara las piernas, de modo de dejar el culo alzado en una buena posición. Atormentado por lo que estaba haciendo, Sasuke se tapó la cabeza con un almohadón, pero no modificó en nada la postura. Ella se arrodilló tras él y en principio se dedicó a disfrutar de la vista desde esta nueva perspectiva. Su espalda lisa y suave tenía algunos lunares esparcidos aquí y allá, hasta terminar en un culo perfecto, redondo y musculoso, apetecible. También sus piernas se veían bien, una extraña combinación entre fortaleza y elegancia. Su vello era escaso y sutil, como la pelusa de los niños. Podría acariciar y besar ese cuerpo por horas, sin descanso.

Pero él no aguardaría por horas, así que finalmente se inclinó y lamió calmadamente sus nalgas, mordiendo con ternura en los rincones. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke se llevara una mano a su erección, pues sin duda esos mimos lo provocaban más que cualquier otra cosa.

Tomándose su tiempo, ella primero repitió con las yemas el camino ya conocido por la línea de su cola una vez, dos veces. Luego, reprodujo el camino superficial con la punta de la lengua y notó el cambio en su carne al tensarse, preparándose para algo más. Muy despacio, Sakura introdujo su lengua en la raja y solo después de unos segundos de pasearla por allí, dibujó el borde de su ano.

La respiración entrecortada de Sasuke había dado lugar a una cadena de gemidos constantes, deliciosos. Encendida por la música de su voz, Sakura se atrevió a penetrarlo con su lengua. En verdad, no era una práctica sobre la que supiera mucho –solo un ex novio, en cierta ocasión, accedió a probarlo– pero se dejaba orientar por sus reacciones corporales y la traducción que él hacía en la velocidad que imprimía a su masturbación. Consideró que no debía de dársele tan mal. Metió y sacó la lengua durante un rato y después solo la movió en su interior, buscando los mejores lugares. No estaba especialmente limpio pero nada podía molestarle en ese momento. ¡Estaba comiéndose el culo de Sasuke! Nunca olvidaría una cosa así. Trató de grabar cada cosa en su memoria.

–Mnh…

Estaba tan excitada que le urgía tocarse, por lo que, mientras se sostenía con una mano de la cintura de Sasuke, con la otra buscó su propia entrepierna. En algún punto, podía darse cuenta aún de que esa no era, probablemente, la situación en la que había pensado su amigo al comunicarse con ella más temprano; no obstante, justo cuando las cosas al fin fluían, no pretendería ponerse a revisarlas.

–Ahh…

Para su sorpresa, incluso en esa posición inverosímil, no tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo. Viendo que él todavía necesitaría un momento, se apuró a reponerse, se limpió la boca con el antebrazo y acercó la mano derecha a ese precioso culo.

–Ey… no te asustes, pero… voy a seguir un poco más allá, ¿sí? Yo creo que te gustará –susurró.

No sabía si él había entendido sus palabras o no, pero no creyó que fuera necesaria mucha más formalidad. Se aseguró, de todos modos, de desplazar el dedo lentamente en la medida en que presionaba en su abertura. Estaba tan estimulado por su lengua que no fue difícil entrar y apenas se notó una tensión en las lumbares del joven. Pronto había introducido el índice entero y empezó a moverlo con ansia, explorando las diversas reacciones que podía suscitar.

Entre tanto trajinar, la almohada con la que Sasuke había procurado ocultar su rostro rodó a un costado y ahora era claramente visible su expresión deshecha, con un último intento de autocontrol en el gesto de morderse desesperadamente los labios, para contener gritos ya fueran de dolor o de placer. El sudor de su frente le pegoteaba el flequillo como a un adolescente afiebrado y de su boca se desprendía un diminuto hilo de baba brillante que hablaba del estado de indefensión en que se encontraba. Sakura nunca se había sentido con tanto poder sobre él y le gratificó comprender que estaba haciendo un buen uso de ello: no le brindaba más que placer, uno que él mismo, quién sabe por qué, no había sabido conseguirse.

–Ahh… Ahhh…

Al introducir el segundo dedo, presintió que el muchacho no aguantaría mucho más. Necesitaba ser parte de ese final glorioso, así que, con cierto esfuerzo, se bajó los joggings y se encaramó sobre él como si fuera a montarlo. Sosteniéndose con la mano izquierda sobre su espalda, logró ubicar la entrepierna sobre el dorso de su propia mano derecha y así, en la postura más extraña que hubiera realizado nunca, se masturbó contra los nudillos de la misma mano que penetraba a Sasuke cada vez con más intensidad.

–Ahhhhh…

Entonces, ni morderse los labios ni nada pudo impedir que él produjera un sollozo largo y dulce, algo parecido a un nombre que ella al principio no pudo descifrar, mientras dejaba caer la mano empapada entre las sábanas, exhausto. Por suerte, tuvo el tino de permanecer inmóvil el suficiente tiempo para que también ella pudiera volver a terminar, con una explosión de sensaciones en cada poro de su piel, en cada órgano, y los ojos llenos de la belleza de Sasuke, los oídos llenos de su voz, dios, tan hermoso, tan hermoso.

La muchacha se dejó caer a su lado, tratando de salir de él con cuanta delicadeza pudo, y se dedicó únicamente a recuperar la respiración. El chico, por su parte, se tapó con un brazo la cara, en un último intento por ocultar no se sabía qué.

–Ne, Sasuke… hace un rato… dijiste un nombre, ¿no?

–Mnh…

–En el momento no lo entendí pero ahora estoy recordándolo y creo que sí sé qué nombre es. Hay un chico, en el club en el que entrenas… lo recuerdo de las veces que fui a verte competir. Es rubio… y se pone las antiparras así, sobre la frente, en lugar de quitárselas cuando está fuera del agua. Su nombre sonaba como lo que murmuraste, algo como… ¿Na… Naruto, puede ser?

El muchacho giró el rostro hacia el otro lado de la cama, en pánico.

–Ja. Pensé que era una coincidencia eso de las antiparras pero viendo cómo te pones ya sé que tengo razón, ese chico te gusta… ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que eras gay, idiota?

–¡Porque no lo soy!

–Bueno, serás bi con tendencia a gay, no sé… y no lo digo porque te guste que te la metan, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera. Lo digo porque me pusiste el buzo para ocultarme los pechos, o sea… solo te excitaste cuando me imaginaste parecida a ese tal Naruto.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que ella reconoció un leve quejidito cortando el aire.

–¿Estás… estás llorando? ¿Estás triste?

–¡Claro que no! Acabo de fallar de la forma más patética posible… son lágrimas de odio.

–Oh, vamos, ¿de qué hablas? Fue un sexo genial, yo acabé dos veces. De última, la que tendría que llorar soy yo, que he estado enamorada de ti como una tonta por años y que hoy sé con más firmeza que nunca que lo máximo a lo que puedo aspirar es a que me uses como muñeca sexual. O como muñeco, bueno.

Ante eso, Sasuke por fin salió de sí mismo. Se limpió las lágrimas con la sábana.

–Lo––lo siento… no quise hacerte sentir mal. No sabía que estabas enamorada. Solo habías dicho que… que te gusté, en otra época.

–Sí, bueno, gustar, amar perdidamente, ¿qué más da? Igual ya sabía que no me correspondías, pero descubrir que ni siquiera te excito sí fue un poco perturbador.

–Perdón… también fue perturbador para mí.

–Ya veo… pero, ¿por qué quieres forzar las cosas? Deberías estar con las personas que te atraigan, y te correspondan, y ya. Si son pocas o ninguna, puedes no estar con nadie. Yo creo que es menos problemático de lo que piensas.

–Puede ser… entonces… ¿seguimos siendo amigos?

–¡Claro que sí! Y, como tu amiga, te exijo ya mismo que me cuentes todo de ese Naruto.

–No hay nada que contar, solo es un compañero de entrenamiento… ni siquiera pienso que sea gay.

Girando sobre sí misma en la cama, Sakura se incorporó sobre los brazos para mirarlo a la cara con una sonrisa.

–Pues se volverá gay por ti, vamos, dame detalles y ¡yo te ayudo a armar un plan! Total… si no funciona, mientras esté soltera, puedo seguir poniéndome esas antiparras por ti las veces que quieras…

Se rio con una carcajada límpida que lo tranquilizó. La fortaleza de su amistad acababa de superar pruebas increíbles. También él, despacio, sonrió. Quizás eran capaces de hacerse más favores de los que pensaban.

*** * * FIN * * ***


End file.
